


Self Destruction

by ozarks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream(Video Blogging RPF), Toby | Tubbo(Video Blogging RPF), an attempt at being angsty, family's are weird, i think this is a one-shot, idk what im doing, maybe internal conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozarks/pseuds/ozarks
Summary: Imagine you work hard to earn something, you go through hell and back to get it. Only to lose it in the end, but instead, you gain something that's, in the end, bigger than anything you could've asked for. The missing piece of the puzzle.Well, that's what happened to him, little old Tubbo. For years he clung to a picture ripped apart by the brother who abandoned him, or as he finds out, never really abandoned him at all.
Kudos: 80





	Self Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'd just like to preface I don't do fanfiction, I don't really read it and I most importantly don't write it. Though this incredible piece of art by @fuckgogy on Twitter showed up and gave me an idea. This is just a simple little one-page sorta thing that probably won't go anywhere but I guess if a couple of people want it, I'll actually make it into a book, probably. 
> 
> If any of the CC in this are uncomfortable with it, I'll gladly delete it.

-based on an idea by @fuckgogy-

Desecrated, ruined, shattered, the smell of things burning and smoke swirled around. It was all gone, taken by a brother, HIS brother, or who he thought to be his brother. Maybe he wasn't who he thought he was.

He cried out, for his lost nation, for his brother. Though something landed on the ground before him, and he began waving his hands through the smoke in hopes that it would clear up. It did, enough to see what was in front of him, anyway.

And what was there horrified him, the mask of his enemy, split in half, decaying, ruined, with chips and cracks littering it, part of the strap was torn off, as though that monster had been in a hurry. As quickly as he looked down did he turn around and come face to face with a plate of armor. It was as decayed as the mask behind him, and he was just a bit more scared, carefully looking up at him. There he was, the face of his enemy, but it wasn't what he'd expected. Scabs peeled off, scars littered his face just as much as shards of glass and rubble did, from what he could see the man's eyes had bags under them capable of carrying milk.

What he didn't expect though was what the man held out to him, "I'm sorry, for everything." He took in his hand a shred of paper, no, not paper a picture. The young man dug through his pockets hurriedly and pulled out part of a picture, placing the scraps together. They fit, perfectly, and he looked up at the man one last time, all of a sudden it was like his anger left, he threw himself into the man's arms and began crying. Sobbing loudly, but the man did not push him back, instead, he just stood there, he did not shed physical tears of his own but they were still there. 

There was one thing that came to his mind though as the young man seemed to morph into a little boy and it felt as though he was doing the same. Why had he given up his brother all those years ago?

...Why had he given all of this up for nothing?


End file.
